


Shut up and touch me already

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top!Magnus, bottom!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus thinks he knows everything about his boyfriend, but then some of Alec's hidden secrets are being spilled in the bedroom that day :P





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request for a friend, who requested a 'daddy-kink fanfiction'  
> Now, I am not that familiar with the kink, so I hope it is okay? It's my first time writing it, so please forgive me if it is weird.  
> I don't know, it felt kind of weird writing it, but exciting at the same time? If that makes sense xD  
> Besides, it's always fun to write Malec smut :)
> 
> Comments & opinions are well appreciated :P

''Hurry up,'' whispered Alec and bit onto his lower lip and he looked up at his lover, his whole body trembling when he saw how dark Magnus’ eyes were with hunger and need. Just that little look was able to make Alec’s self-control completely crumble apart and before he knew it, he was already rock hard, his hard member straining against his jeans. He shuddered at that and then looked away for a split second, before his eyes found Magnus’ again and a small moan escaped past his lips when Magnus’ fingers skimmed over his still clothed erection. Without even knowing it himself, Alec moved his hips, thrusting against Magnus’ palm as he wanted to get more friction. Magnus smirked at that and a low chuckle left his lips, causing Alec’s face to heat up even more and he forced himself not to look away that moment. He knew that Magnus was probably enjoying himself.

“Hurry up?” asked Magnus and arched his eyebrows, enjoying himself when he saw how much Alec needed him. The state that Alec was in, was perfect. The buttons of his shirt were undone, so that Magnus could admire the other’s pale skin, the runes making the man look even more tempting, his eyes travelling from Alec’s navel, up to his chest and Magnus dragged his tongue over his own lower lip when he noticed that Alec’s breathing had gotten quite laboured and uneven. His eyes darkened with lust when he saw that Alec was already rock hard; he had hardly touched him, yet his lover was already reduced to a stuttering and shivering mess, which only left Magnus to mess him up even more. He swallowed thickly when he ran his fingers over Alec’s hard member and a satisfied smile came upon his lips when Alec’s eyes shut at the touch, a small moan leaving his mouth. “With what should I hurry up, Alec?” he then asked and he was clearly enjoying himself when the younger male sent him an angry look.

“Touch me,” whispered Alec after a few moments and gripped the bedsheets, his eyes closed shut again as he waited for the other one to touch him. His heart was hammering against his ribcage, his entire body literally on fire as he waited for it to be touched; he needed the touch just as much as he needed air by that point. He squeezed his legs together, gripping the bedsheets tighter when he felt Magnus coming closer to him, letting a quiet mewl escape his throat. Magnus’ smirk widened at that and he really had to admit it to himself that the sight that Alec was providing him with, really was something. Alec’s face was beyond erotic and Magnus could have sworn that he would be able to come just like that; watching the younger male’s face while moaning out his name. Usually, Alec begging him to touch him would be enough, but that didn’t satisfy Magnus that time. The other one submitted way too easily and he wanted to tease the other one a bit more, just to see how far he would let him to go.

Alec was still waiting for Magnus to come closer, but after a few more moments of waiting, the annoyance started kicking in and he slowly opened up his eyes, surprised to see that Magnus was sitting right beside him, but he wouldn’t touch him. “W-why won’t you-” he started, but was soon interrupted by his lover, who had another idea.

“Instead of me touching you,” started Magnus and slowly scooted closer to the other one, causing shivers to run up Alec’s spine when he could feel the other’s hot breath against his own lips. “Why don’t you touch yourself this time and show me how you usually do it when I am not with you?” asked Magnus and smirked when he saw that Alec’s eyes widened. “And then if I’ll be satisfied, then I’ll touch you,” he then added and pressed his lips together, to hold back his laughter. Alec looked really pissed off at that moment and for a second, Magnus thought that he might had gone too far.

“What the hell?!” snapped the younger male and a frown formed between his eyebrows. His cheeks turned into an even deeper shade of red and even though Magnus’ preposition sounded really embarrassing, Alec’s body heated up even more, his stomach burning with sweet anticipation and excitement. However, he quickly changed his mind when he saw that Magnus’ eyes were laughing at him and he quickly shook his head. “You must be crazy to think that I’d show you something so embarrassing,” he quickly said, trying his best to control his shaking voice. “T-there’s no way in hell that I’ll-”

“Too bad,” said Magnus and sighed, pulling back a little and he then shrugged, pretending that he was quite hurt. He then crossed his arms on top of his chest and looked away for a split second, before looking at his lover, who looked utterly confused by that point. “Well, good night then,” said Magnus with a serious voice, even though he was still teasing his younger lover. He then slowly got onto his legs and slowly walked to the door. “If you won’t do this little thing that I ask of you, then I’ll go work on a potion that a client needs to be done by tomorrow. It’ll probably take me a whole night, so see you in the morning, okay?” he then asked and turned around, but didn’t leave his bedroom quite yet. Besides, he knew that Alec would end up begging him to come back to bed.

Alec’s eyes widened when Magnus suddenly pulled away, the warmth and closeness of his lover’s body suddenly gone. He shuddered at that feeling and he squeezed his legs together even harder, cursing Magnus mentally. Did he really intend to leave him alone when he was in that kind of state? Not being able to hold back anymore, he pressed a palm against his erection and let out a small whimper. “Fuck, you aren’t being fair,” cursed Alec and gritted his teeth. “C-come back here,” he whispered and lowered his gaze, his heart speeding up again.

“Why?” asked Magnus and narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms on top of his chest once again as he continued to stare down at his lover. “If you don’t wanna show me, then don’t,” muttered Magnus, pretending to be sulking as he turned around. “I don’t want to be that kind of a boyfriend who pressures you into doing something you don’t want to. It’s okay, Alexander, I completely understand.”

Alec was frantically looking for an excuse to make Magnus stay by him and not leave. He knew that Magnus was doing all of that on purpose and he hated himself, because he knew that he was going to fall for Magnus’ little trick; he always had and will do so; he was too powerless to win against Magnus’ stubborn side. He gritted his teeth, his rational mind hazed as he squirmed his legs together yet again and he swallowed thickly, his whole body buzzing. He bit into his lower lip and let out a hitched breath as he looked up at Magnus, who was now turned to him again, the usual smirk plastered over his face and all that Alec wanted to do was to wipe it off of his face. Yet, the look in Magnus’ eyes was enough to make him submit to his lover’s wishes without thinking again about it and he slowly parted his legs apart, pressing a palm against his own groin.

“D-don’t leave, Magnus,” whispered Alec and he could see that the warlock looked satisfied.

“You’ll have to do better than this, angel,” said Magnus and Alec silently cursed, because he could see that Magnus’ eyes were laughing at him. Yet, the fact that Magnus’ glamour was off, was enough to let Alec know that the other was too worked up to pay attention to his eyes and that somehow made Alec feel confident in himself. “Take your jeans off and then we’ll see… maybe that will make me stay.”

Magnus’ smirk widened when he saw that Alec started slowly undoing his belt and the button of his jeans, a bit too slow for his liking, but in the end, he decided not to make a comment about it. Alec’s eyes were glued onto his and it was Magnus’ turn to let out a small moan, because he barely resisted going to Alec, prepare him with his magic and then fuck him into the mattress. With that on his mind, Magnus pressed his lips together and gave Alec a smile when the other was sitting on top of his bed just in his underwear.

“Don’t stop now, Alexander,” whispered Magnus and arched an eyebrow when he saw that Alec stopped moving. “You aren’t being too convincing.”

“R-right,” whispered Alec and nodded, his heart beating fast and he could feel Magnus stripping the rest of his clothes off with his eyes. That realisation made Alec look away from a little while and he then slowly parted his legs apart again and he closed his eyes, his face literally on fire when he heard Magnus letting out a muffled moan. Magnus’ eyes darkened with hunger when he saw Alec do that and his eyes were glued on a very visible erection in Alec’s underwear, the front of it stained with Alec’s precum. At that, Magnus ran his tongue over his lower lip and chuckled, feeling satisfied with himself.

After a little while, as Alec finally gathered some more courage, he placed a few pillows on top of each other and then slowly laid back down. As he was supported on top of the warlock’s pillows, he placed a hand on top of his chest and slowly teased himself, running his fingertips up and down his naked torso, letting out a hitched breath as his fingers brushed against one of his hardened nipples. He hooked a thumb of his free hand under the hem of the underwear and slowly started pulling it down, letting out a low hiss when his cock was finally freed from constrictions of his boxers.

Magnus pressed a palm against his own member when he saw Alec’s twitching and dripping cock, almost losing all of the self control that he had left inside of himself. But, he didn’t want to ruin the moment; it was rare to see Alec do all of that on his own and he wanted to make the best of the moment. He made sure that he remembered every little thing about it, burned it into his mind. How Alec moaned out his name when he wrapped fingers around his cock, the way that his boyfriend slipped some of his fingers into his mouth and he sucked greedily on them, probably imagining that he had something else in his mouth. All of that was for Magnus and he wanted to treasure those memories.

Alec was so focused on making Magnus come back to bed that he completely lost track of what he was doing. He knew that it was embarrassing, but he didn’t care at that point; his mind was focused on pleasing Magnus. It was something that he wanted to do; Magnus was always so, so good to him, so it seemed only fair to give Magnus what he wanted for a change. With that on his mind, Alec pulled his fingers out of his mouth and as they were still wet, he brought them down. He grabbed the base of his cock with his other hand as he spread his legs wider and then pressed a wet finger against his entrance, a mewl escaping his lips as he pressed a finger against it, teasing himself further, but he didn’t slip it inside yet. He wanted to see if Magnus was convinced enough; he wanted the other one to praise him.

“Magnus,” whispered Alec and slowly opened his eyes, almost having a heart attack when he saw Magnus sitting down on the bed next to him and he swallowed thickly. He didn’t even know when the other one had gotten there. His body only grew hotter when he saw that Magnus was half naked as well and just as Alec wanted to go closer to his boyfriend, he was stopped by Magnus.

“No, no, darling,” said Magnus and chuckled when he saw the confusion written all over the younger’s face. “Continue what you’ve been doing, I rather enjoyed it,” said Magnus and smiled when he saw the nasty face on the Shadowhunter’s face. Annoyance started kicking in and Alec had to force himself not to smack Magnus. On the other hand, he kind of wanted to continue as well. It was just too damn frustrating that Magnus still wouldn’t touch him.

“W-what do you want me to do?” whispered Alec and his eyes found Magnus’ cat ones, which lit up when he heard those words coming from Alexander.

“Hmm?” hummed Magnus, who enjoyed an obedient Alec. “Prepare yourself for me.”

“B-but-”

“It’s an order, Alexander.”

Magnus’ order was low as his voice was hoarse and thick with lust and need, making shivers run up Alec’s spine and all that he could do at that point was to nod. He laid back down, this time keeping his eyes locked on Magnus, because he wanted to see his reaction. Magnus already looked terribly uncollected and Alec wanted to see him completely crumble apart. Alec then slowly wrapped his fingers around his cock, running a thumb over the head, smearing the precum all over his member and then moved his hand in slow jerks as he teased his thighs with his other hand. He brought it up to his mouth and licked his fingers again, making sure that they were wet enough, before he brought them back down and smirked when he saw Magnus staring at him.

“That’s it, angel,” said Magnus and ran his tongue over his lower lip. “Slip a finger inside. Do it slow, I don’t want you to hurt yourself, okay?”

“Okay,” whispered Alec in response and his heart started beating faster when Magnus praised him. Being praised by Magnus always made Alec feel special, but it had a completely different meaning at a moment like that and he wanted to be praised more, so he was prepared to do anything for the warlock. Alec then slowly slid a finger inside, letting out a small moan of discomfort. He waited a bit that he got adjusted to the feeling of the finger and then pushed it deeper.

“You’re so good to, Alec, you are doing so good,” whispered Magnus, knowing just how much the other liked being praised. It was something that Alec hid from him, but Magnus wasn’t stupid, he knew his boyfriend well enough to know just what he liked. “Don’t forget to tease yourself here as well,” he then said and gently took Alec’s wrist into his own, slowly moving Alec’s hand, which was still wrapped around his cock. “Feels good, no?”

“Y-yeah,” said Alec and arched his back when he added another finger in. “M-Magnus, please-”

“Please, what?” asked Magnus and moved closer to Alec, placing his fingers under the other’s chin. He pulled his face closer, but didn’t kiss him. Instead, he ran his thumb over Alec’s lips, which were parted and panting. Too lost into his pleasure, Alec darted out his tongue and then sucked onto Magnus’ finger. Magnus chuckled at that and pulled the finger out, sliding it down Alec’s chest and stomach, running it over the tip of his cock. “Look at yourself, Alexander. You’re leaking.”

“P-please-”

“I don’t understand, darling, what you want from me,” teased Magnus. “Tell me what you want me to do and I’ll gladly be of help, because I see that you need it.”

“Not enough, deeper,” breathed Alec out and pushed his fingers deeper. “M-more, Magnus, I… Help me.”

Magnus’ smirk widened when he saw just how wrecked Alec looked; it was rare for the Shadowhunter to be pleading like this. Usually, he was too proud to do so, so now that he finally had Alec to his mercy, Magnus couldn’t stop himself really. He gently removed Alec’s hands, the younger male letting out a moan of disappointment when Magnus removed his fingers, yet he felt sweet anticipation pooling inside of his stomach, knowing that he finally pleased Magnus for a change. Magnus then flicked his fingers and blue sparks flew from his fingers and Alec let out a loud yelp when he felt a wet sensation coming from _down there_. Magnus wanted to make sure that Alec was lubricated well enough; he might had been teasing, but he would never want to hurt his Alexander. Tease yes, but never hurt him. He then pushed three of his fingers inside of Alec and the younger one let out a small yelp when Magnus’ long and slender fingers entered him, reaching much deeper than his own.

“You did a good job with preparing yourself for me, Alec,” whispered Magnus against Alec’s lips and the younger one chased after his lips, but a smirk came upon the warlock’s face and he moved further away from Alec, leaving his boyfriend completely frustrated. Why wouldn’t Magnus kiss him? “Do you want a kiss, my little Nephilim?”

“Please,” whispered Alec and arched his back when Magnus’ fingers brushed against his prostate so perfectly.

“No, not so fast,” said Magnus, though he was aching to kiss Alec as well. “Now, don’t look so desperate. I will kiss you, but you have to _earn_ it.”

Alec gripped Magnus’ shoulders as he started to think about it. He needed to come up with something good, but since his mind was clouded, he couldn’t think straight. He knew that he should be careful of what he’d stay or do, but the need to get that kiss was slowly starting to drive him mad and when Magnus started stroking his cock as well, was when Alec lost it and a desperate “Please, daddy,” escaped past his lips.

Magnus’ eyes widened when he heard that and he grew even harder, if that was even possible. He looked down at Alec, who was now looking away, his face flushed into deep shades of red, his entire body shaking. The corners of Magnus’ mouth curled up, forming a tiny smirk and he arched an eyebrow. He was honestly speechless. “What was that just now, Alexander?” asked Magnus and Alec flinched.

“N-nothing,” muttered Alec. “Just forget it, you know.”

“Say it again, Alec, and I’ll give you whatever you want,” said Magnus, his voice much deeper and huskier. He didn’t even know from where that wish came from. He was never into the whole ‘daddy-kink’ thing, but now that Alec called him that, he finally understood it.

“I,” started Alec, but his voice trailed off. His heart was hammering against his ribcage and he couldn’t move; he felt trapped as he kept on staring at Magnus’ face. In the end, he swallowed thickly and nodded, knowing that there was no point in protesting. “D-daddy, please, k-kiss me,” whispered Alec and felt like the biggest moron ever. However, when Magnus snapped and crushed their lips into a sloppy kiss, all of his previous worries fled away as he allowed Magnus to devour him right at that spot.

It was at that exact moment that Magnus lost all of the little self control that he still managed to have as he kissed Alec hungrily and deeply, leaving the other one breathless when they parted away and Magnus smirked. “Good boy,” said Magnus as he climbed on top of Alec and gently caressed his cheek, Alec’s eyes widening when Magnus leaned down and nipped at Alec’s deflect rune and then gently sucked at the exposed flesh, making the young Shadowhunter groan as he grabbed a fistful of Magnus’ hair and yanked his head to the side. Alec’s face burned with embarrassment when Magnus called him that, but deep inside he liked it, wanting to hear more of it. To Magnus’ delight, Alec parted his legs again, so that he could have a better access and Magnus positioned between Alec’s legs, groaning when Alec hooked his heels behind his hips, not letting go off him. Magnus smirked when he noticed that and moved his hips, making Alec groan underneath him.

“Magnus, please,” breathed out Alec.

“That’s not how I want you to call me right now,” muttered Magnus into Alec’s ear and then gently nipped his earlobe, kissing along his jaw, down to his neck again, making sure that he left a mark there.

“Daddy, please,” whispered Alec and Magnus groaned at that.

“What do you want?” asked Magnus, his voice thick with lust. “Be a good boy and tell daddy what you want.”

“Fuck me,” breathed out Alec, his whole body burning with desire when Magnus praised him again. Who knew that he would like it so much.

Magnus bit into his lower lip as he gazed down to his lover and smiled, kissing him gently. It amazed him to see how far Alec would go to please him and even though he loved teasing the other one, he finally decided that there was enough teasing for one day. “You’re so good, such a good boy,” whispered Magnus as he straightened himself up a little bit and gave his own aching member a few lazy strokes, before he lined it up with Alec’s entrance and he chuckled when he saw the anticipation written all over the other’s face. “Here’s your reward,” he then said, before finally pushing himself inside of Alec.

“Oh my _god_ ,” said Alec when he finally got what he had been dying for. He closed his eyes tightly when he felt something much bigger than fingers entering him and even though it hurt at first, it felt satisfying to have Magnus cock spreading him open like that. He gripped the bedsheets and gritted his teeth as Magnus continued to slide in him, taking in deep breath when the other one was finally fully seated inside of him.

“Are you okay?” whispered Magnus as he resisted the urge to move. Somehow, Alec was tighter than usual that day, which made it really difficult for Magnus. He was sure that he would be able to come undone just like that, with staring down onto Alec’s face, which had pure bliss and satisfaction written all over it. “Does daddy’s dick feel so good?” whispered Magnus and all that Alec could do at that point was to moan and nod in response.

“Yeah, I love it,” moaned Alec loudly, not even caring if he was being loud or not. All that he cared was that Magnus would finally start moving. “M-move, please, I-I need more,” he then whispered and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck. “C-come on,” he urged him and Magnus gave Alec exactly what he had been wanting him to do.

Magnus lifted Alec’s legs higher and finally moved, closing his eyes as Alec urged him to move faster and deeper. “God, you feel so good around me,” whispered Magnus as he picked up the pace of his thrusts.

“Daddy,” moaned Alec moaned out. “I want more… I need more of you. Fuck me harder, please.”

Magnus felt how his swelled even more inside of Alec and his words and he just couldn't hold back anymore because Alec was just too much. He nodded, grabbed Alec's hips and then started pounding violently into the younger one.

"Mag... Daddy... feels so good... amazing," moaned Alec and smiled when Magnus grabbed his chin, giving him a proper kiss. Alec melted right into their kiss and Magnus chuckled when Alec kissed the tip of his nose.

 

"You're so good to me," whispered Magnus and gently bit into Alec's earlobe. He could feel himself throbbing inside of Alec and he knew that his orgasm was approaching fast. Magnus reached between them, taking Alec’s cock into his own hand and started pumping it fast as he was still pounding into the other one.

"Magnus," said Alec, feeling himself throbbing in his boyfriend’s, knowing that he was really close. "I wanna come," he then announced, making Magnus's body heat up even more.

"Really?" asked Magnus and leaned forward, kissing Alec and bit the other’s lower lip in the process. "I'm close as well... where do you want me to come?"

"Inside... P-please come inside," said Alec, too lost into pleasure to even know what he was saying. Magnus nodded and slammed into Alec one last time and released his own seed deep inside of the younger one, biting Alec's shoulder roughly as he came. Alec's eyes widened, pleasure becoming overwhelming for him as well when he felt something hot and sticky being released inside of him. His body went boneless as he painted Magnus’ hand and his own stomach with his own come. Magnus collapsed on top of Alec and the two of them stayed like that for a few moments.

It was Magnus’ loud laughter that broke the silence, Alec hit with harsh reality what just happened and he just wanted to die. Magnus, on the other hand, was beyond amused by everything. He lifted himself up and smiled when he saw Alec’s face; his hair messy and face flushed. “So, daddy kink, huh?” asked Magnus and his loud laughter filled the bedroom when Alec angrily shoved him off of himself and rolled on his side, pulling the bedcovers over his face.

“Shut up,” muttered the Shadowhunter.

“That’s quite a secret you kept away from me,” went on by saying Magnus and smirked when Alec sent him an angry look.

“I said, shut up,” said Alec and threw a pillow towards Magnus, but of course didn’t shut his annoying boyfriend up.

“Now, now, you were such an obedient boy before,” said Magnus and watched how Alec blushed again. “If you misbehave like that, daddy will have to punish you,” he then added and saw that that caught Alec’s attention.

“Punish me?” asked Alec as a smirk came upon his face as well, excitement filling his heart. Now, that was something that Alec definitely wouldn't mind to happen.

  

 

 


End file.
